victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Birthweek Song
The Birthweek Song is the 4th episode of Season 1 of Victorious. It aired on April 25, 2010 to 3.2 million viewers. Plot Tori is having a hard time finding a present for Trina, since it's almost her "Birthweek." She calls it a "Birthweek" because she thinks a birthday is not enough of a celebration. She tried getting suggestions from her friends, but their suggestions weren't good. She also tried to get Trina the shoes she wanted, but turns out that Trina already bought them, and on sale. So André suggests that she writes and performs a song for her on her birthweek. When the big day came, Tori sang You're The Reason. After performing the song, Trina asked where was her present, which made Tori furious and tell her the real gift. So she rushed everybody outside in the pouring rain to talk to her personally. When Trina said that she failed in getting her a present, Tori gave her a flash drive of the song. The next day, Jade let Tori drink garbage coffee. Then Trina walked in and told her that she sold the song to her friend's uncle, who owns a record label, used the money to buy a hat (which she now considers as Tori's present), and got to record the song professionally. Tori ended up being furious, and giving Trina the garbage coffee. While recording, the producers found out that Trina wasn't the real vocalist. Trina fixed the problem by calling Tori and André to go to the studio. While Tori was recording the song, the producer gets a call from his friend and, is later revealed that he (the producer's friend), played the song for Beyoncé. The producer said that she freaked out to the song and she wants her to record it professionally. So the producers quickly leave, leaving Tori, André, and Trina at the recording studio, with the lights off. Subplot Robbie attempts to teach his inept grandmother how to use the internet. Stressed out with repeated calls from his grandmother, Robbie invites a friend to come to Mamaw's house that night, in which Cat accepts. ﻿ It turns out, that Mamaw openly dislikes Cat, especially her unnatural hair color. She also thinks that Robbie and Cat are dating. Upset with Cat, Mamaw introduces Robbie to Brenda, a shy girl who is apparently more Robbie's "style." At school the next day, Robbie attempts to give an enthusiastic report on Vaudeville in Mrs. Yonders' class. Just as he starts the report on his laptop, Mamaw requests a video chat. Mamaw asks Robbie how to get on the internet, even though she was already on. Also, Mamaw notices that Robbie brought Rex to school, calling him a puppet. At Mamaw's apartment the next night, Robbie brings Cat again. Cat and Mamaw repeatedly argue, causing Robbie to burst with anger on the inside and cut the cord to his Mamaw's computer. Robbie then makes up a lie that the computer company canceled the internet so he and Cat don't have to go to Mamaw's house anymore. After that incident, Robbie grabs Cat's hand and pulls her out of Mamaw's apartment. Trivia *Absent: Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver. *This is the first episode where a main character is absent. *This is the first time Trina is a central character in an episode, the second being Who Did It to Trina? and the third being How Trina Got In. **This is the only one that doesn't involve "tall tales" about Trina. *This is the first episode to revolve around a character's birthday. The second was the Season 3 episode André's Horrible Girl. *It is revealed that Trina has always insisted that one day isn't enough of a celebration for her coming into the world, so she has a birth''week'' instead. *Mamaw, played by Renée Taylor, is a parody of Renée's previous role as Sylvia Fine on The Nanny, ''acting overbearing to Robbie and setting him up on a date, as her character Sylvia often did with her daughter Fran Fine. *This marks the first episode that Cat talks about her brother. *Sylvia Fine's husband's name was Morty, very similar to Mamaw's husband's name, Maury. *When Robbie and Cat go to Mamaw's house, Rex doesn't come. It is stated by Mamaw that Robbie takes Rex everywhere. Robbie could have left Rex at home to avoid Mamaw annoying him or he could have driven to her house and left Rex in the car. *The recording studio is called "Schneider's Sound Factory," a reference to the series creator, Dan Schneider. *There is a small reference to ''iCarly, another series created by Dan Schneider. Tori asked André what chiz is, chiz being a word frequently used in iCarly. *It is revealed that Cat loves "baby golf" also known as mini-golf. *It is revealed that Cat has psychological problems, which have nothing to do with her red hair. *Sikowitz doesn't appear in this episode, but he does appear in the ending credits in a video on TheSlap. *This is the second time Tori mentioned her dad is a cop. The first was Pilot. *These are the suggestions for Trina's birthweek present by Tori’s friends: **André: Cheese **Robbie: Lotion **Cat: (Telling about her brother) **Jade: Talent **Sinjin: Sinjin's Bobble-Head *When Robbie says that the internet was "cancelled," and there was a pop-up that said so, the pop-up looked much like Microsoft Paint. There are also 2 web browser windows: TheSlap.com and HungryGirl.com *Mamaw shouts "I have a gun" when Robbie knocks on her door mistaking him for a robber. *'Ending Tagline:' "You failed." - Trina *When Tori is typing ideas for Trina's birthweek present, she uses Microsoft Office 2007. *This is the first of four episodes where Beck is absent, the other three being "Tori Gets Stuck", "Prom Wrecker" and "Who Did it to Trina?". This is also the only one out of these four where because of Beck's absence, Jade is relegated to a minor role and does not go out of her way to ruin Tori's actions. Goofs *When Rex said "Hey, what's up girl, you got a numb tongue?" the closed captioning said "Hey, get the mucus out of your ear women." This error was fixed on comcast 9/29/15. *When Robbie said the internet was cancelled, Cat has a big mouth and surely would have told Mamaw that Robbie was lying. **Though Mamaw hates Cat so she was happy. Quotes André: Hey, what goes on? Robbie: We're going to get some iced coffee. André: I thought caffeine makes you vibrate. Robbie: Sometimes it's nice. Tori: Oh! A massage helmet that massages your head. That sounds fun right? Cat: Should be... Tori: Oh it's awful! Cat: Hate helmets. Andre: It's a bad thing. Cat: The perfect present for Trina. Andre: Something amazing... Rex: Just get the massage helmet! kicks Robbie's backpack Rex: Ah! My ribs! Sinjin: on his hand and looking at Jade dreamily Ahhh. Jade is so pretty... Jade: Three, two, one... stands and hurries away Tori: Suggestions for birthweek presents for Trina. André, you start us off. André: Cheese. looks at him Let's not do cheese. Tori: Robbie? Robbie: Lotion, or various lotions. Tori: Gross, Cat? Cat: Well, for my last birthday, I thought my parents were going to get me a bike, but then I got home and my brother was cutting off his hair and my mom started yelling and-- Tori: Jade? Jade: Yeah? Tori: What should I get Trina? Jade: Talent. Jade: You people give me a rash. the table Rex: after her Rash? What kind of rash? Robbie: at his ringing phone Oh! It's my grandmother again! Rex: Who else would call you? Tori: Now what should I get Trina for her birthweek? Sinjin: over How about a bobble head that looks like me? Tori: My dad's a cop. Sinjin: Movin' on. away Robbie: Now, before I take you in there, I should warn you. Cat: About? Robbie: My grandmother. She can be...critical. Cat: That's okay. I take criticism really well. Robbie: No, you don't. Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! Robbie: Just that you don't take criticism very well! Cat: WHY DON'T YOU JUST KICK ME IN THE FACE?! Robbie:'''Okay, I'm sorry! I take it back! '''Cat: Brightly Okay! Robbie: his grandmother's doorbell Mamaw: I HAVE A GUN!!! Mamaw: cat She's your girlfriend? Robbie: No. Mamaw: Good you can do better. plays some music on his keyboard Tori: That's so cool! André: Now let's work on lyrics. Tori:'''Nooo, I don't know how to write lyrics! Just play more stuff on your thingie! '''Andre: I'll help you just tell me some of your favorite things about Trina. Tori: Thinks Andre: I said tell me something you like about... Tori: I heard ya! Tori: Oh! How 'bout she's the whole reason why I got into Hollywood Arts? André: Now you're diggin'. Tori: Yay, I'm diggy. Andre: Now, when you think of Trina what's the first thing that pops into your head? Tori: Crazy, but I love her. Andre: Have you told her that lately? Tori: No. Wait are you sure this stuff is going to help us write a song? Andre: Let's see... playing his keyboard and singing You might be crazy, but have I told you lately, that I love you and that your the reason that I dah da dah da dah. Tori: Your good... Tori: The song was your present! Trina: How much did it cost? Tori: The song didn't cost money! Trina: Mockingly Then it's not a present! Tori: I wrote a song for you! I rehearsed it! With people! I performed it for you! Trina: Yeah, I think you were a little flat on that last chorus. grabs her by her shirt Can't hit your sister during her birthweek! Tori: '''I can't believe you're not deep enough to appreciate a gift that totally came from my heart! '''Trina: A song is not a gift. Tori: IT IS, TOO! Trina: Can I wear a song? No. Can I eat a song? No. Can I flaunt a song and make anyone jealous? No! You failed! Jade: a presentation But the most surprising part of the play happened at the end, when the monster gouged out Priscilla's eyes, which, for whatever reason, I found really funny. Questions? Sinjin: his hand I have two questions. Jade: Okay, no questions. Great. I'm done. Robbie: See, you can click that little square in the upper right-hand corner to open a window. Mamaw: I don't want to open a window. It's already too cold in here! Robbie: No, That's not what I meant. Mamaw: MAURY, TURN UP THE HEAT! Maury: NO! Robbie: Mamaw, a window is just this... Mamaw: Why did you do that to your hair? Cat: What, you mean the color? Mamaw: Do you hate your mother? Cat: I love my mother! Mamaw: So, how do I email this to my doctor? Robbie: Those are your system preferences. Why would you email a doctor your system preferences?! Mamaw: MAURY! ROBBIE'S SCREAMING AT ME! Maury: I'M HUNGRY! Mamaw: TURN UP THE HEAT! Maury: NO! Mamaw: MAURY ROBBIE STILL PLAYS WITH HIS PUPPET! Maury: I'M IN THE BATHROOM! Mamaw: DOING WHAT?! of the toilet flushing in the background Jade: Hey, Vega! Tori! Tori: What? Jade: Try this coffee and tell me what it tastes like. the cup to Tori Tori: ''the coffee'' Hazelnut? Jade: I don't know, I found it in the garbage. spits it out Trina: Are you gonna finish that coffee? Tori: No, Jade found this in the--You can have it. the coffee to Trina Trina: her a kiss and walks away Tori: That's right. Drink the garbage coffee. Cat: But your grandmother hates me! Robbie: She doesnt hate you! the door Mamaw: Aw! Why'd you bring that one! Mamaw: A girl doesn't dye her hair that color unless she has psychological problems! Cat: My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems! Robbie: Oh no! This is bad news...aw no... they cancelled the internet. Cat: What? Robbie: See it says there on the screen... Cat: Aw that's too bad! Mamaw: That's terrible! Robbie: Yeah, it's a tragedy. Bye, Mamaw! Let's go Cat. Cat's hand as they run out the door Mamaw: Wait Robbie! I made you a chicken! Robbie: Give it to Brenda! Cat: Bye! Trina: Can I have a coffee? Producers: NO! André: Trina It's not good. a sip of it So good. Trina: What has two thumbs and is already having a fantastic birthweek? This gurl!!! Andre: How about a song? Tori: A song, as a present for Trina? Andre: You can perform it record it yourself. Tori: Ehhh... that's not bad... I don't know how to write a song! Andre: Think, what has two thumbs and knows how to help a friend write a song? This guy!!! about going to his grand mothers house Robbie: Will one of you go with me? Cat: Sure! I love old people it's so cute when they shake while they pour their juice. Tori: You know what that makes me think of? Cat: What? Tori: NOTHING!!! Producer: Can't you make her sound better? producer turns off the mic Producer: You just turned off the mic. Producer: Sound better? Producer: Yeah. Songs *You're The Reason Gallery External links *[http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/victorious-birthweek-song-full-episode.html The Birthweek Song] episode on Nick 104 04 104 104 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Trina